


You Love it, Don't You?

by ImmigrantPhenomenon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Rings, Desperation, Desperation Play, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmigrantPhenomenon/pseuds/ImmigrantPhenomenon
Summary: Lafayette has something planned for John. Then Alex joins, and things get even wetter.Laflams watersports





	You Love it, Don't You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninyaaaaaaah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninyaaaaaaah/gifts).



John writhed in his bonds, the cuffs chafing his skin, but he couldn't care less. Right now, he wasn't getting enough attention.

Alex moaned, breaking his thoughts, thrusting his hips up… but it didn't make sense.

Alex was the one who planned it. Got dressed up, he even made John put on his soft baby blue lingerie set, made him wear a plug, filling him to the very brim. It was big, made him cry out, beg to be touched, his cock flushed and hard. He had left him desperate and alone, telling him to dress up nice, nice for him- nice for Laf.

Alex was the one that brought them to a fancy restaurant, paid for them, treated them to food and drinks. He was the one that started it, the teasing, the torture. Made John touch Laf through his neatly pressed pants, made him hard under his grasp, choke on his champagne. Told John he'd be a bad boy if he didn't. _No sex, I'll leave you hard and desperate._  

Alex was the one that teased Laf himself. Purposely getting ice cream on his hand, licking it off with such a look, it made John squirm. The way his tongue flicked over his lips, slow and seductive, the way he licked _Laf_ , watching him make a mess of his lips, biting and bruising.

John just couldn't understand why _he_ was the one being punished.

He twisted, feeling a familiar pressure building in his bladder, making him squeeze his thighs together. The plug still hitting his prostate didn't help, edging him further, making it harder to concentrate. His dick pulsed, begging for attention through the cock ring. He yearned to grab it, for one reason or another, no longer sure what he wanted more. His head lolled to the side, meeting the agonizingly sexy scene being organized.

Alex was being pounded mercilessly into the mattress, his eyes rolled back in pleasure, ass up, face down. John wasn't even sure how he was _breathing_ , his face pushed so far into his pillow, only seeing glimpses of it when Laf pulled out, only to _slam_ back in, shaking the entirety of the bed. Alex’s obscenely loud moans were the only thing that could be heard, along with the shifting of bodies on the bed, making John harder than he cared to admit.

“Daddy!” He cried, voice embarrassingly high. He yanked forward, his wrists protesting, shaking the headboard. “I'm sorry! _Please!_ I-I- n-need- y-you!”

Lafayette could barely be bothered to look up, gritting his teeth through every thrust. “Color?” He spit out between breaths, almost drowned out by Alex's mouth.

“G-green-” John stuttered, his body shaking.

“Then you are fine, non?” He watched Lafayette snake a hand over Alex's waist, gripping his thighs hard enough to leave marks. His other hand was forced into Alex's head, snatching a fistful of his hair. He wound it around his fingers, snapping Alex's neck back.

“LAF!” Alex howled, pulling against his fist, Laf's other hand pumping him as he shot hot ropes of come onto the mattress, John watching with envy. Wanted to taste him, touch him, help him, _be touched_. But he was in trouble… left desperate in more than one way. He shuddered when Lafayette's motions stopped, giving one last thrust before burying his hips deep into Alex, giving his release to him.

John whined, “Papi, Daddy, please…” he simpered, shrinking. Lafayette scooted over to him, asking for his color, which he replied green, taking hold of the cuffs. He worked fast, unclasping the notch, letting John fall loose in his arms. He choked, gravity pulling down on his bladder, his body tensing and balls tightening. Alex turned to his side, smiling stupidly.

“You okay John?” It sounded genuine, but John’s had enough of his games. He hiccuped, wrapping his arm around himself. His eyebrows creased,

“Green?” It was soft, hesitant, unsure of what Alex had planned.

“No, baby boy. Are you okay?” Alex nodded to John's crotch with a smile, his own eyes following. His cock was still hard, the ring tight around his base, but John's hands had found their way down there, gripping himself. A blush bloomed over his cheeks, trying to still his wiggling hips.

“Hnng…” He tried, falling next to Alex on the bed. “I gotta- gotta…” He pulled his hands away, looking to his red wrists. “W-why was I punished?”

“Non, not punished.” Lafayette wrapped John in his arms, laying him down so they were both facing Alex. John was coccuned in warmth, his bladder sloshing angrily, trying to focus solely on his lovers’ words. “We just have something planned… if you are willing. Color?” 

“Green.” he whispered, feeling Laf’s hands brush the curve of his hips. Alex’s hands joined Laf’s, traveling over his chest, rubbing his shoulders, their breath hot around him. “K-kiss?” He tilted his chin, catching Alex off guard. Their lips meet, warm and wet, making him pushing into Laf. He accidentally bit down, catching Alex’s lip in his own, making him groan in huffs. John licked it, giving delicate kisses to the cut, unprepared for Laf’s fingers to brush further.

They crossed the bulge of his bladder, forcing a cry from his lips. “ _Laf!”_ He tried to shift away, feeling more pressure build. “Daddy, no, please…” 

“Poor baby gonna piss himself?” Alex sneered, his hand catching Lafayettes on his swell. John cried, the added pressure haunting him from below. Then Alex _pushed_ , it was quick, but _hard_ , a hot rush of liquid bursting from him. He moaned, tapering it off quickly, realizing Alex’s _hand_ was there.

“Sorry Papi! Sorrysorrysorry-” He rambled, pushing his hand away with a growing blush. Alex just stared, cocking up an eyebrow and wiping his hand on the duvet. Lafayette chuckled behind him, removing his and Alex’s and palms from the bump., _Mon Cheri,”_ Lafayette scooped him up, grabbing one of his T-shirts and easily fitting it over John. “We will take care of you…” he laid him down on his side, ignoring his whimpers.

“I gotta piss, Laf-” John turned around, only to be twisted back to look at Alex, who seemed calm and tired. John's sliver of confidence melted, slipping completely. “Laf I have to go so bad- please-” high and pleading, his voice rang out, only gaining small touches from Laf. 

“Color?”

“It's still g-green,” he moved Lafayette's hand before it could cover his mouth again, “but… what if…” he blushed, biting his lip. He just couldn't bring himself to say it, though, he knew it was normal… still. _What if I don't make it, what if I piss the bed?_

He was lucky Laf could read him like a book.

“Oh, are you feeling unsure?” John felt his arms wrap around his waist, his body jolting from the butterfly touches to his skin. The arms were gone in an instant, biting his lip again.

“No… I just don't want to make a mess…”

Alex snorted, turning to face them, “I'm sure we've made bigger messes.” He rolled his eyes, the closed them, taking a deep breath. “What if we put you in something?” When he opened his eyes again, they were glinting with such mischief it made John shiver.

“I can't sleep with… something on.” A cage, Alex was talking about a cage. He could tell. The power he burned with, knowing John would be at his complete mercy if he had to wear one.

“I didn't say with something _on_ , I said _in_.” Lafayette sat up, smirking from behind John's confused expression.

“Me, baby boy.”

John felt his blood pool, the ring long beyond being helpful, moaning.

Alex flipped over, revealing his ass, still loose from before and dripping with Laf's come. John couldn't move, his bladder pushing angrily against his skin, gazing stupidly at Alex. Lafayette made the decision for him, pushing his body into the mattress with a yelp and pulling Alex closer to their huddle. He moaned when Laf slipped in two fingers, making sure he was completely stretched, before taking them out. He grabbed John's leaking cock, leaking with what; he didn't know, guiding him into Alex.

His tight heat was amazing, pulsing around him, but _oh so tempting_. Alex wiggled his hips, clenching his hole around John, soft groans escaping his lips. John wrapped his arms around Alex, nuzzling into his neck. He pushed his hips deeper, hearing Alex gasp softly.

“Now, now, there are rules.” Lafayette's voice was demanding, but soft somehow, the perfect combination for them. “You may not go until we say so, and you may not use our Alexander. Do not come and I do not want to see, or feel, you having sex with him. It is almost like his is… warming your cock.”

John tried to protest, but was quickly shut down. All too soon, the lights were shut off and Lafayette was snuggling into his back, pulling the covers over them.

John closed his eyes, but the feeling only grew, making him squirm. He felt a small slap, yelping at the sting of his ass.

“No moving, _Mon Cher._ ” He made a small noise from the bottom of his throat, squeezing his thighs to ease the feeling.

…

_“He is all yours.”_

_“All mine?”_

_“All yours.”_

_Then Lafayette was gone, his footsteps getting quieter as he trekked the hallway. His eyes lingered on the doorframe he'd just occupied, then to the sweet whimpering coming from the bed. He felt his body heat up at the sight, possessive want flooding his senses._

_Alex was tied to the headboard, a shaking mess beneath the bonds. Red silk was everywhere, painting his skin an intricate design of swirls and knots. His knees were tied to his waist, keeping his ass exposed except for the small strip that ran up like a thong, covering the thick plug._

_His hands were tied to the headboard, a gag in his mouth and his cock tied by more rosy silk._

_“All mine.” John whispered. The bed dipping with his weight. Alex whimpered, cock jumping at his voice. He tried speaking, only for it to be choked by the bonds._

_John crawled over to him, letting his presence be known, grabbing Alex's ankles. Quivering under his touch, Alex tried to spread his legs, only for them to be caught by the rope._

_He trailed his fingers up the rope binding his legs, finding his chest and snapping them, testing Alex's limits. He fondled further, finding the obvious bulge between his legs..._

_..._

“Laf- he is not- _ah-_ sleeping.” Alex whisper-shouted trying to hit Laf without smacking John.

“ _Mon Chou?_ ”

John chose that moment to grab Alex, palming him to hardness. He couldn't help but groan, in surprise, his toes curling at the sensation.

“Do you think it is what we are doing to him?”

Alex covered his mouth, biting off a moan before it escaped. “W-when we w-were younger, do you remember how he used to wet th-the bed?.” He whimpered again, feeling John begin to move his hips.

“ _Oui,_ but what of it?”

“H-he w-would always have _v-very_ vivid dreams when that ha _-ahh-!”_ He cried out, John's body twisting _just_ the right way. He began to whine, “What do we do?” He pouted.

“Just try to sleep, we can… uh, _repay him_ in the morning.” Alex giggled, hiccuping when John's hand returned. “Will you be okay, honey?” Alex nodded, giving a noise of consent.

“Oh my- Laf what if he pisses inside me?” It sounded like a legitimate concern... only, it wound Alex up, made his breath hitch _, Oh, what if he did?_

Lafayette chuckled, the question surprising. “He will not.”

“How do you know?”

“We just have to trust him, now sleep.” He reached over John, bringing his hand to Alex's chest and rubbing soothingly, pulling him into the embrace.

…

_Alex cried out, his voice high. John trailed his fingers down Alex's crack, stopping at the base of the plug._

_“All open for me, little slut?” John spoke, his voice hard. “Gonna fuck you raw. Make you beg for me to stop. Make you scream so loud, Laf's gonna be jealous.”_

_Alex's eyes rolled back, making a noise somewhere between a screech and a growl, grinding onto his fingers._

_“Desperate slut, grinding on my fingers like that. Can't even wait…” he pulled the plug, catching it in the ribbon, the letting it go. It snapped back against his skin, making him howl through the gag._

_John tipped Alex's chin, catching the saliva on his fingers. He reached behind his neck, untying the simple knot of the gag, and pulling it from between Alex's teeth. Alex let out a pornstyle groan when the pressure was gone, grinning evilly up at John._

_He closed his eyes for a second, only, maybe it wasn't._

_When he opened them again, everything changed, but was quite similar. He was in the exact same position, same bed, same nightstand, same glow of the golden light. Only Alex was gone._

_No, not gone, moved._

_John whimpered, ribbon-tied fingers lined with red silk tampering down his skin, ghosting over his nipples. John didn't even remember taking of his clothes. The fingers kept moving, trailing devastatingly lower, getting closer, and closer…_

_There._

_The fingers brushed over the bulge of his bladder, the fullness returning in an instant. It felt amazingly painful, his head falling into the mattress._

_Alex pushed, his bladder screaming protests, but it felt all too good._

_“Please-” he whimpered, trying to hold on. His hand found his cock, gripping the head._

_“Please what? Little slut gonna piss himself?” John felt a spurt shoot into his hand, groaning as he pinched it off, a dull stinging replacing the ecstasy. He shivered, feeling it build-_

_…_

“JOHN!” Alex shouted, hands stuffed under the pillow beneath him. He bit his lip, his back arching into John.

The night passed, simple through sleep, except, John _dreamt._

When Alex woke up, John had flipped _both_ of them over, waking up Alex to the blaring sunlight. John was still asleep, but his hips were moving wildly fast, jackhammering Alex so manically he couldn't even get a breath in before being tranquilized with sensitivity.

Lafayette was sleeping through their mess, not intending to wake him up, until John fell a little too deep. Alex felt a spurt, deep, deep inside, hitting his prostate, hard and sharp, making him wail.

Pleasure racked his body, the ruthless pumping, piss shooting, _everything_ , building so fast. He screamed, coming untouched and shooting into the hand that found its way under his cock. Least it was Laf's.

“ _Mon Chou?_ ”

“ _Ohmygodlafheispissinginsideme!”_ He cried, trying the pull away from the oversensitivity.

Lafayette didn't need to understand his ramble, only take one look at them and jumping into action. He lined up behind John, easing himself away when John pulled out, right before he could slip back in. Cradling the boy in his arms he pinched the head of his cock, then his nipples, feeling him jolt. Body shaking between his fingers, he pinched harder, making sure to keep his cock between his fingers.

“Ow-!” Waking, John pulled away then stilling instantly. He flinched from the pain of stopping such a heavy flow, the relief of it _so hard_ to let go of. He wrapped his hand around Lafayette's, trying to tamper it off with small bumps.of his hips.

“Please don't let go…” he whispered, almost as an afterthought. He took a moment, regaining his breath, right next to Alex, still recovering from the onslaught.

They stayed like that, in the quiet of the heavy breathing, focusing on each other, waking up to returning feelings. John continued squirming in Lafayette's lap, rolling his hips and squeezing his thighs, small whimpers escaping ever so often.

“Fuck.” They heard Alex whisper, staring at the neon numbers of the alarm clock. “We gotta get ready…”

Standing up he headed for the bathroom, only glancing back for a second. He chuckled, leering into his lap. John blushed, his squirming continuing. Alex lept into the bathroom, the shower water sounding through the open door. John sniffed,

“Do I have to take a shower, Daddy?” He wiggled his hips. “C-can I go?”

“First off, yes you must be clean _Mon Cher,_ but no, you may not use the toilet.” John groaned, throwing his head into Laf's chest.

“I don't even know if I can-”

“You can, just hold on, okay.” John rolled his eyes, wincing when he felt Lafayette pick him up, carrying him to the shower.

He palmed himself, the sound of water making it worse, the contents of his bladder sloshing around with each movement. Lafayette carried him into the shower, opening the glass door and letting him step inside.

Alex took him from Laf, settling under the warm spray of the showerhead. Alex twisted him around, wrapping John's legs around his waist, making his weight more manageable. John squealed, grinding his exposed cock into Alex's stomach.

“Gotta- go, so _so bad_.” He grabbed himself between their bodies.

“Wait, you gotta wait baby.”

…

The rest of the morning past uneventfully. They finished getting ready, with only minor protests from John, ate breakfast and picked up coffee. They made it to their office, quickly exchanging kisses, and going their separate ways.

John never eased up the slightest, hypersensitive to every sound and feeling, the dull ache never ceasing. He wiggled around at his desk, pulling out papers and books, sorting and shuffling. He grabbed himself, sighing at the short-lived relief it provided.

“John, we need you-” Lafayette burst into the room, making John jump. Hot warmth shot from him, his boxers wetting. But once it started, the feeling of letting go lingered only worsening the feeling of holding it. He made a high-pitched sound from the back of his throat, looking to his quivering thighs. “To come to a meeting.” Laf finished.

The taller man gave one look at the hunched over John, his demeanor softening immensely. He shut the door, rushing over to his small frame, pecking him on the cheek, “Color?” the question hushed. John whined, pulling himself on Lafayette’s lap.

“Please- Daddy- I can't-” he tried to thrust his hips up, shaking his overfilled bladder. He sobbed, clutching himself tighter. “G-g-green.” He wailed, bending his hips into the seat.

Lafayette's watched him struggle, tilting his chin up, “Shh, _Mon Cher,_ listen to me…” He tubbed soothing circles over John's tense shoulders.

“It is almost lunch, and since nothing important will be happening after, I have convinced Angelica to give us the rest of the day off.” He spoke clearly, rubbing his thumb across John's cheek. He kissed him, easing him off his lap. “Just a little longer, yes?” John nodded, tears gathering in his eyes, unable to fight against Laf's attempt to push him off his lap.

All you soon, he was out the door, leaving John confused and shivering, wanting nothing more then to be flipped upside the table, and _let go_ under the touch of his lovers.

He groaned, removing his hand from his dick, giving himself time to adjust. His boxers we're already remarkably wet, no doubt a sizable wet spot staining them, but none of it had made it past his pants. He couldn't be so sure the next time. He blushed, all he had to do was get through _one meeting,_ unsure if he could even do that. His body ached, and his cock was starting to hurt from being hard for so long, the cock ring still squeezing his base.

Standing up, he let out a loud gasp, shoving his hands between his thighs. He whimpered, stinging tears of humiliation burning past his eyes. He could feel piss trying to force its way out, squeezing against it, trying to force away the never ending urge. He rubbed his palm over his balls, through his pants, then over the intent of the ring.

He waddled out of the office, into the next. The room was set up with a long table, wheeled chairs lined on either side choosing to sit near the back. He was glad no one was there yet, taking advantage of the very concealing table when he sat down, his face scrunching up as his fingers trailed down, rutting his hips against his hand. He bit his lip against the feeling, trying to focus his eyes on the newfound bodies walking through the door, hopefully ignoring his bright red face, and unstilling movements.

But one person noticed.

That very person who sat directly opposite him, hair pulled back, face equally red. Alex pulled out his notebook and pen, facing the starting meeting.

Lafayette started to drone on about something, completely unrelated to his project, his reasoning for being here getting vaguer and vaguer.

John couldn't even focus on the heavy words, his bladder screaming at him. _But oh, he liked it_ . The new feeling settled with the feeling of his full bladder, making him swallow. He _loved_ the dull ache in his bladder, sending shock waves through his spine, the _humiliation_ of liking it tinting his cheeks. Never once had he thought he'd divulge in something like this, never even knowing this was something to enjoy, but _oh god_ it was.

He shifted into the chair, unable to focus on anything except the ache. Biting his lip and trying instead to focus on Alex, who was writing something in his notes. Then there was a ripping, small, not to disrupt Lafayette, his voice soothing, melodic, and fucking _sexy_. Wishing he was groping him, using his powerful voice to tell him off, or call him a good boy, instead of talking about… whatever he was talking about. Journalizing? Writing, Alex's department not his.

John was pulled from his revere when a piece of paper hit the side of his arm, quick untidy scroll scribbled hurriedly on it. It was Alex's, that much was clear, but it was weird. It was a mess, normally fitted with so much elegance it was drowning in perfection, but this time, it wasn't.

_-Laf blocked me on the way to the bathroom. Haven't gone since last night.-_

John's eyes widened, his cock jumping at the words. He had to bite his tongue to kept from coming right then and there. Looking back up at him, he wasn't sure how he didn't notice it before, his blooming cheeks and the hair falling from his ponytail, disheveled. He looked _so good_ , eyeing the subtle shifts of his body, he almost forgot about his own. The only thing was his face, scrunched up, it almost looked painful. Hell, it might have been. It was for John, but John _enjoyed it_. His shivered. It wasn't even pain anymore, just delightful aches jetting from his bladder with every small movement, bending so far past his breaking point.

Alex had always had a very delicate schedule during the day, when it came to things other than work to be precise. Like eating, and going to the bathroom. It's like school. After you get used to your schedule, you eat lunch at a certain time, work, and use the bathrooms all at the specific times your body's used to, it becomes habit. Alex was just like that. Every morning he'd work from eight to eleven, eat, work more, then use the bathroom. His body knew nothing more, so being denied his time must've taken a huge toll on him. And it was leaving John hot, bothered, and desperate.

Alex was purposely avoiding his gaze, probably not used to being so helpless like this, running his fingers through the loose strands of hair. John didn't miss the way his other hand bent towards his lap, looking almost discreet. Almost. Obviously dipping between his legs under the table, John wasn't in an better a position, no room to talk, grinding against his chair for any kind of relief.

Alex gave him a side glance, spinning the chair, facing John. Almost instantly something was pressing against his seat, making him jump in surprise. He gasped, jumping as he felt dribbles in his underwear, making his body seize up in fear. _He was not going to pee, not here, not with everyone looking_. All eyes turned to him, but he merely coughed, burying his need. When he shook of the onlookers he grabbed himself, turning the fading blush fast. The only set of eyes still on him were Alex's, darkening with something John couldn't distinguish, but made his insides curl far worse than they already were. Alex mouthed sorry, then bit his lip, shaking.

The foot inched higher, John trying his best to glare, unable to hide how aroused he actually was. He shifted away, squinting at him. He winced, bladder pulsing angrily as Alex's foot grazing the top of his thigh, his breath hitching.

John's body was an fire, lost completely to the feeling of Alex's foot against him, the meeting long gone. John's bladder throbbed, sense gone, he pushed his hips against it. The friction was beyond anything he could imagine, softly rutting against the bottom of Alex's socked foot, pleasure shooting up his body. A shiver racked through him, his entire body shaking with the effort of holding back, using Alex's body like a toy.

Alex watched him, mouth open, breaths silently huffed. His own bladder throbbed painfully against his pelvis, pushing into the table leg directly in front of him. The swell grew with his arousal, John's movements weren't helping either. The way kept his hands on the table, knuckles white, trying to restrain himself from being too obvious, his legs moving ever so slightly beneath his foot. Alex could feel John's cock beneath his foot, hard and throbbing with each mini thrust, body shaking wearily.

“Let us go home.”

“ _Holy shit!”_ John cried, kicking away Alex's foot. Lafayette's voice was loud and clear, standing directly behind his hunched back. Alex glanced up to, looking equally destroyed, dropping his foot and slipping his shoe on.

 _“Nonono_ not _now!”_

John fell to the floor, gripping his front, both hands tight over his cock. Whines tumbled past his lips, his body burning red. Unsteadily shifting his feet, he balanced on his knees shoving his heel underneath his balls. He sat down, rolling his hips against his own foot, the non-stop motioned hypnotizing the two looking at him.

“Jack?” Alex stood up, slowly inching towards him, “baby what's wrong?” His voice was shaken, high, holding back. Lafayette bent down next to him, scooping him up in his arms. John gasped, face contorting.

“Home.” He curled into Lafayette's arms, Alex biting his lip, frantically running to the door.

They'd never gotten out of a building so fast.

~~~

The car ride home was _agonizing._ Sitting in the back, Lafayette upfront, Alex and John huddled together, despite the empty window seat behind Laf. Alex squirmed, twisting around in his belt, pushing it away from it's normal resting spot on his stomach, instead, letting his hand bend to avoid it. His breathing was constantly hard, unknowingly holding it in, then breathing out in heavy puffs.

John was sitting as still as he could, every pothole sending vibrations through his body, making his bladder jostle. He gripped himself, grinding against his fingers to keep it in.

The fifteen minutes felt like hours, shaking and holding, desperately grinding against each other but making sure to stay hidden, finally arriving at their apartment.

Lafayette had to help both of them out, with great difficulty, each man clinging to one of his arms. He hauled them into the elevator, pressing the button and letting them sink to the floor.

He wasn't sure which needed more attention, both moaning and whining, writhing with their fingers wrapped as tight as they could around the bar. Alex pushed himself against the mirror, grinding against the silver bar that wrapped around the walls of the lift.

“Laaaaaf.” He whined, looking at Lafayette's reflection, “Please- I don't know-”

Lafayette chuckled, wrapping his arms around Alex's waist. He whined, Lafayette's hand brushing over his stomach. “Laf-”

“You will address me as _Sir._ ” His voice was demanding, Alex shivering under his touch, moaning. His fingers trailed lower, reaching the hand that covered Alex's cock. He nudged it out of the way, moving it so both hands pressed against the mirror, pushing Alex's legs apart with his foot. Alex whined, trying to bring his hand back down, Lafayette's keeping it in place. Both hands were locked under one of Laf's larger, his other one still on his belt.

Alex bit against a sigh when his belt was undone, relieving the pressure on his bladder. His button quickly followed, then his zipper, his boxers wet and on display.

“Chin up, _Mon Chou_ .” Alex groaned, Laf’s hand dipping into his boxers, thumbing over the wetness of his shaft. “Look-” Alex lifted his head, meeting his own gaze in the mirror. He could see John out of the corner of his eye, on the floor, rutting his hips into his hand. “-at how _destroyed_ you are.” His face was red, more hair was out of the ponytail than in, biting his lip against the pain. He cried out, Laf's hand brushing the head, gathering it’s wetness. “So _small_ in my hands…” he yanked at the base, making Alex double over.

Then he was gone.

So simply, easily, gone, the doors opening with a ring. Alex fell helplessly to the floor, groaning as he tucked himself back in his jeans, racing to get out before the doors shut.

Lafayette had practically pulled John into the apartment, throwing him into the kitchen, letting him ball up on the floor, pulling out two chairs from the table. He lined them up, one beside the other, moving them to the empty space between the kitchen island and the couch. Heaving John into one, he pointed, “Alex, sit.” Waiting for him to do so. It took Alex longer than it should have to sit down, inching from the door, earning a smack from Laf.

He sat down obediently, not sure if he could do much of anything else, grabbing John's hand who was just as restless.

 

“I expect both of you to be here when I return, not, and there will be consequences.” Alex and John shook, holding back moans, hearing him pad into the bedroom.

“I bet you're enjoying this, aren't you?” Alex spat when Lafayette was a safe distance away, John whimpered, looking away. “ _You do._ You enjoy the feeling, you enjoy _watching me_ don't you?”

John shivered again. _He did_ , he enjoys the pain of his bladder, the feeling of it. Watching, _yes! Yes he enjoys it,_ the way Alex's squirms and whines. All of it. And the release- _oh god_ , what would it feel like…

“Oh my god, you _do._ ” John squeezed his hand, noticing the way his voice quivered with every word.

“Don't act like you don't-” he yanked on Alex's arm, bending him over. His bladder squeezed between him, a long moan escaping his lips. John smirked, “Don't fucking taunt me like I don't see it too. You're a _slut for it-_ ” He growled, Alex sitting up at the sound of footsteps, his retort dying at the objects Laf carried with him.

Ropes, two sets of ropes, wrapped around each other in a small tangle of knots, a cock ring balancing on his finger, towels, and lingerie. One set blue the other red, sweet and sour, angel blue and devil red. He set the objects down on the dinner table, untangling the knot, giving Alex and John s chance to strip as commanded.

“Do not touch each other, or speak. Quick and quiet.”

It wasn't as quick as Laf would have enjoyed, their bodies moving in weighed synchronization each one whimpered when they touched their belts, pant buttons, and zippers. Leaving their boxers on, they stripped, the sat down, the fidgeting never ceasing.

“Here is the game we are going to play,” Lafayette pulled out one piece of the rope, bending over Alex. “The first to untie the other wins.” He wrapped the long rope around Alex a few times before tying it in what seemed like an intricate knot but once you know it, it’s quite easy to take apart. Then he turned Alex around, back to back with John. Then another rope. Wrapped around John, tied. Back to Back. His hands brushed against the rough material of Alex’s rope, his fingers playing with John’s.

With the loss of his hands, John crossed his legs, desperation building quickly between them. He shook, his legs quivering, cock hard in his pants- though it did nothing.

“Laf-”

“Sir.” Lafayette cocked up an eyebrow, his face asking silently.

“G-green.” Behind him, John could vaguely here Alex repeating him.

Lafayette curled down, pushing his fingers between John’s thighs. John purred into the touch, cock jumping with interest, until Laf started pushing. He pulled his thighs apart, pushing them down on either side of the chair, removing John’s boxers in the process.

His member was flushed, had been all day, leaking a mixture a liquid, thrusting his hips up. John cried out, feeling Lafayette’s warm hand wrap around it. He gave it a few strokes, making John squirm, begging by the time he was finished.

“Please- _Sir, please_ …” Laf only chuckled a cold, hard laugh. John lost control for a split second, getting Laf’s hand wet. “S-sorry s-sir- I n-need- hnng-” He pulled the blue panties over his knees, forcing John to lift his hips. They shook as Lafayette pulled it over his cock, the outline visible through the thin fabric. The instantly darkened, the material rough against the head of his cock. He bit off the moan, demanding control of his thrusts. A moan sounded behind him, hinting that Alex was getting the same treatment, his voice frail and breaking when he spoke.

“Please- I can’t-”

“Can’t what _Mon Chou,_ surely John has been holding for longer- and he can.” His voice was so heavy, full of a thick mixture of power and arousal, John groaned.

“Please…” Alex cried. John watched Lafayette enter the kitchen, pulling out a drink from the fridge. It was in a pink can, one of John’s, popping it open. John whimpered at the sound, feeling his control slip.

“Begin.”

John could hear Alex dropping, a surprising sound, Alex usually mean and ruthless, but this… this was bringing out something different in him. John pushed aside his need, swallowing the urge to cry out to Laf, to untie him, allow him to _let go_. He was leaking almost constantly at this point, small spurts making his panties significantly wetter.

“U-untie me A-Alex. I’ll t-take care of you b-b-baby girl.” Alex cried, the seat creaking with ever shift of his hips, which was more than constant at this point, his fingers brushing over John’s fingers. They froze.

“Can’t. Can’t John.” He whispered, everything stopping.

“Yes you c-can. Do it Alex- y-you k-know knots better t-than any of us.” Lafayette smiled, bringing the drink over to Alex.

“ _Oui, Mon Chou_.” He swerved around the island, taking the fruity drink and swishing it around in front of Alex. The sound made John’s body seize up, Alex’s cry speaking for them.

“Come on baby girl.” John whispered, hearing the can being tipped. Alex gargled, the liquid choking down his throat, going straight to his bladder. He could be heard swallowing, pride glowing in John when his fingers continued to pull the rope, feeling them fall loose around his body.

John wept with relief, shaking his arms and body loose of the material, collapsing on the floor

“Oh, _Mon Chou._ Alex you win…” John swallowed, grabbing the towel from the table. “John?”

He crawled over to Alex, ignoring Lafayette, squeezing his body between his and Alex’s feet.

“John.” It was no longer a question, the other towel forgotten behind him in Laf’s palm. “What do you think you are doing?”

“Promise. Told Alex I’d take care of him. G-gotta t-take care of him.” Alex whimpered, the bonds still tight around his body. Lafayette watched carefully, kneeling next to Alex’s chair. John worked quickly, despite his own problem, folding the towel so it fit in the square of the chair. “Lift baby girl.” Alex had tears in his eyes, the bulge of his bladder directly in front of John’s face, big and so full. He shifted his hips, snapping back down almost immediately.

“ _Can’t!”_ Alex cried, grinding into the chair as the red of his panties got darker. John could feel his own grow wet around him, the intcing sight _so_ distracting. John kissed Alex’s thigh, shoving the towel between Alex’s legs. He yanked it under his ass, feeling Alex tense up,

“Let go _Mon Chou._ ” Lafayette said, Just as John’s tired voice whispered, “Let go baby girl.”

It didn’t even take a second, Alex’s cry of relief so loud. John’s hand was trapped under the towel by Alex’s weight, but couldn’t bring himself to care, the look of pure bliss easing Alex’s tense features was worth it. The wetness seeped through quicker than he thought it would, soaking his hand, the last sliver of hope he had of waiting gone.

John felt the damn break, falling into Lafayette’s open arms. It was _glorious_ , the _relief_. Piss soaked his panites, reaching Laf’s, then the floor. He grinded shamelessly into his knee, still going full force, tears leaking from his eyes from the power. When Laf snaked his hand around his waist, cupping his cock through the pants, the dipping in to remove the ring, he lost it.

His orgasm slammed through him, harder than a wave in a hurricane, making him scream. His body seized up, come mixing with the piss collecting around him, warm and wet. He saw white, his body arching in the air, giving one last thrust into Laf’s hand. His body hummed with electricity, dancing with sensitivity, bladder emptying beautifully in the mixture. He sobbed, falling bonelessly in his lap. After waiting for _so long_ , it felt _amazing_ , the pressure finally gone.

“I n-need to come- let me come!” Alex cried, John flopping to the floor. Laf let out a small snort, reaching the wet floor surrounding Alex. He wasted no time, pulling Alex’s hard cock from his pants. He worked the wet ring off, tossing it haphazardly across the room, fisting his cock quick and rough. Alex _loved it_ , his body becoming rigid, come shooting thick into Lafayette’s palm.

John moved to untie Alex, while he cried through his orgasm, thrusting his hips into Laf’s hand until he couldn’t anymore, brinking oversensitivity. When the ropes came loose, he fell into Lafayette’s arms, not even caring about how small he looked like that.

It took Alex a moment to catch his breath, hot and heavy against Laf’s skin, legs shaking as he tried to stand. John giggled, feeling arms wrap tight around him. Laf carried him to the bathroom, Alex following with his new legs, tumbling through the hallway like he was drunk. Who knows, maybe he was, John wasn’t one hundred percent sure what Laf forced him to drink.

The bathwater started quickly, hot, steam fogging the bathroom. Lafayette had set John in the tub, just beginning to strip when Alex entered, naked and feeble.

“Can I sit with John this time?” His voice was small. That never happened. Lafayette nodded, both looking to John who gave his consent with a small ‘yes’.

He took shaky steps, settling in the water behind him, wrapping John in his arms. He buried his face in his curls, sweaty but smelling so sweatly of John. Laf said something about leaving to clean, stripping the rest of the way, the door closed to keep the warmth. John sighed, placing his hands over Alex’s, fitting his fingers between the space’s of his. Alex hugged tighter.

“How do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Become so… _small_ . Get controlled like that. _Everyday._ ” Well maybe not everyday- but most.

“Oh no, Baby girl are you okay?” John pushed Alex’s hands away, twisting around to face him. Tears were spilling on his cheeks, “Alex? Did we push you too far?”

“No- god no, _I loved that_ … but…”

“But?” John tried not to push, but if Alex was hurting, he wanted to know.

“Do we push _you_ too far?” _That’s what this is about_. Alex’s is feeling a Dom drop… as a sub.

“Baby girl, of course not. I would tell you if you were, I love everything you guys do to me, the teasing, the pushing, the pulling, all of it.” _The only reason you’re bringing it up is because you experienced it._ “Trust me, you’re only saying this because now you’ve experienced it.”

“I’ve gotta give you more credit.” Alex said breathlessly. Happily breathless.

“What?” John giggled, cocking up an eyebrow.

“Being a sub is _exhausting_ , like damn, I think I lost ten pounds today alone.” John couldn’t help the laughter that followed. Alex kissed his forehead, “How do you know so much about drops?”

“I just do. Now, let’s get clean, we’re a mess.”

“A _sexy_ mess.” Alex corrected, already grabbing the shampoo.

Lafayette came back in, washed Alex while Alex washed John, put on lotion and pajamas, meeting back in the now clean kitchen. They sat at the island, blushing when Lafayette handed them a plate of cookies.

“My precious babies, did you enjoy it?” Alex bit into a cookie, moaning exaggeratedly with a nod. John giggled, agreeing with a little less finesse.

“What about you _Sir?_ ” Alex mocked, “You were _totally_ into it.” Lafayette grinned,

“Just for that, you will be taking care of this-” He stepped out of the kitchen, revealing the bulge in his pants. “Under my conditions.” Alex stuck out his tongue.

“Bring it.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Ninyaaaaaah because I can't deal with how much I love seeing Alex and John desperate in her fics, so here's my first watersports kink fic for her to judge as she pleases.
> 
> Thank you for your writing, it's a gift to the world, honestly <3


End file.
